On His Own
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: One Shot but i'll contemplate continuing it if you guys enjoy it. Basically it just a short fic about Astoria passing away while Scorpius is still young and Draco trying to deal with his grief. Kinda cute. Reviews please :)


Rain pasted platinum blonde hair to his forehead. The little boy standing next to him clinging to his hand looked up at him with matching silver eyes. As the carriage pulled away they stood there in silence. It was a good thing it was raining too because it hid the young man's tears.

"Is Mummy coming back?"

"No, Scorpius. Mummy isn't coming back."

"Where did she go?"

"I think she went to the stars." Draco sighed. The hearse disappeared around the bend and out of sight. It was just him and his son now standing outside the Manor, family and friends behind them watching from the porch. Scorpius was only just turning seven but Astoria had been sick most of his life.

"Is she dead Daddy?"

"You don't even know what that word means, darling." Draco squeezed his sons hand tighter as they kept staring into the night.

"Yes I do. It means she stopped breathing and she'll never wake up again." Such cold words left the six year olds mouth. His head tilted down to look at the muddy grass, "I wish Mummy could come back." His hand slipped out of Draco's and he walked back toward the house on his own. Narcissa embraced him as he headed toward the door. It would be long sad days ahead for the Malfoy family.

* * *

All that was left of her were a few dresses and her perfume. Draco hadn't noticed it yet but Scorpius had stolen it off their dresser before they moved back into the manor. He had sprayed it on his pillows every night before he went to bed. He never wanted the smell of his mother to ever fade. Scorpius sat on his bed playing with the tiny vile of pink scented water in his hand. He wished he could change what had happened. All he ever wanted was for her to be well and play with her like the other children's mothers could. But she couldn't and he had accepted that as time went on. He kicked off his small dress shoes and crawled under his covers still clutching the bottle. His lids were heavy though and he soon drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs Draco sat at the long dinner table with Narcissa, Goyle, Blaise, and Daphne. It was silent aside from the men's drinks clanking on the table. Draco held his head in his hand, tears silently dripping down his nose. Narcissa's hands were folded as they usually were in formal situations. She knew how painful it was to lose your spouse. Before Scorpius was born Lucius had passed away in Azkaban. He was old but mostly he died from the torture of the Dementors. She knew he was never coming out but she had hoped he would keep his mind while he was in there. Daphne cried into her handkerchief as Blaise and Goyle stirred their drinks.

"We lost her Mum." Draco murmured after a while.

"I know, darling."

"What am I going to do now?" He shifted his eyes to her, "How am I going to raise Scorpius without her?" The rage was rising in his voice and he jumped out of his chair to walk around the room.

"Draco you have us—"

"But I don't have her, do I? They were supposed to fix her! They were supposed to make her well!"

"All the healers in the world couldn't cure her, Draco. She had been sick since she was a child. There was nothing they could do." Narcissa stammered.

"I should have found more! I should have brought in better healers." He sobbed. Draco slammed his glass on the table and began walking around again, "I can't do this without her."

"Yes you can Draco." Goyle chimed in, "You are a strong man, Astoria always said you were a great father and you are."

"But not without her. I don't want to go through life without her!" He cried and sunk back into the wall. Draco slid down to the floor and pulled a knee up to his chest.

"She will always be with us, Draco. Scorpius needs you." Daphne said stuttered between sobs.

"He needs his mother."

"You should get some sleep, love." Narcissa rubbed his knee encouragingly, "It will get better I promise." He slowly got off the floor and went up stairs. Before heading to his room he peaked into Scorpius's. He was fast asleep but something was shining against his chest. Draco walked over and knelt next to the bed. It was Astoria's perfume bottle. Tears poured out of his eyes and he buried his head into the covers.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Scorpius yawned.

"Nothing, darling. Just came to say goodnight." Draco whispered.

"You're crying." Scorpius sat up and put his tiny hands on Draco's face. It took everything for Draco not to start up again.

"Yeah, I am love." Draco sat on his bed and pulled his son into his chest.

"It's okay Daddy. I'm sad too. This makes me feel better though." Scorpius grabbed his pillow and held it up to Draco's face. It smelled just like her. It was as if she was in the room.

"Smells just like Mummy." Draco smiled tearfully.

"I'm sorry I took it, I just missed how she smelled." Scorpius looked guiltily at the floor.

"Oh, no Scorpius. It's okay. You can have it." Draco tucked him back into bed, "You go back to bed, darling. It's late." He kissed his forehead. When he looked back down at his son Scorpius had tears in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Promise you won't go away like Mummy did."

"I promise-I'm not going to ever leave you." Draco hugged him on last time and then stood up, "I'm right down the hall if you need me, okay? It will be alright Scorpius."


End file.
